kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Order (KHII ½)
The Black Order are villains that appear in ''Kingdom Hearts II ½''. They are fought on Earth. Story The Black Order, also known as the Children of Thanos, attack Earth on behalf of Thanos to retrieve the Mind Stone from Vision and the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. Aided by Hades and the Heartless, they give Sora and the Avengers a hard time. As bosses Ebony Maw Moveset: * Telekinetic Throw - tosses large objects at Sora through telekinesis. These can be deflected back at him, but he'll destroy them before they hit. * Disarmament - catches weapons thrown his way and used them against his attackers. * Spike Rain - uses his telekinetic powers to craft sharp spikes from the surrounding material, and sends these towards Sora. * Beam Swing - surrounds himself with floating beams that rapidly spin. When finishing the attack, the beams flare out suddenly to cover a wider area. * Freeze '- '''pins Sora in place through telekinesis. Use the reaction command '''Thunder' to cast a Thunder spell that causes the Maw to let go. * Punch - when Sora gets too close or lands on the Maw's platform, he'll try to knock him off. Ebony Maw's attack revolve around his telekinetic abilities and are very dangerous. Don't use any weapon throwing attacks like Strike Raid, as these can actually get caught in his telekinesis and used against you. Disable any weapon throwing attacks in Goofy's ability menu, as his AI isn't intricate enough to tell him not to use them. The Maw is weak against magic - use this to your advantage. Cull Obsidian Moveset: * Melee Combo - a flare of kicks and punches. * Punch - a basic punch combo. * Stomp Kick - a kick that also produces a small shockwave. * Hammer Slam - slams his hammer into the ground, causing a massive shockwave. * Hammer Swing - swings his hammer around. * Hammer Grapple - grabs Sora with his hammer, which doubles as a grapple. Use the Reaction Command Break Free to get out. This attack can also be directed back towards Cull Obsidian, stunning him. Cull Obsidian is a very powerful boss - think the Hulk or Abomination armed with a huge hammer. Take advantage of his slow speed to get in combos, but beware as he rarely staggers and can launch into an attack unpredictably. Proxima Midnight Moveset: * Kick - a swift kick. * Spear Throw - at far range, she tosses her spear at Sora. Causes high damage when it connects, but can be deflected. Also, you can use the Counter command to grab the spear and do a devastating combo on Proxima (think Marluxia's Reaction Commands). * Spear Burst - shoots a long-range laser from her spear. * Spear Spin - spins her spear around, similar to the Assault Rider. * Sword Combo - at medium range, she attacks with swift slashes from her sword. * Gauntlet Blade Combo - at close range, she attacks with a blade that emerges from her wrist gauntlet. Proxima Midnight is the weakest of the Black Order, but also the fastest. She can overwhelm you with rapid combo's, and leaves very little opening for a counterattack. Keep your distance, dodge or deflect her spear and try to catch her off balance with a well-placed magic attack. Corvus Glaive Moveset: * Kick - kicks Sora at close range. * Glaive Slash - does several broad swipes with his glaive * Glaive Stab - stabs forward with his glaive. * Glaive Fury - does a rapid slashing/stabbing combo with his glaive. Massive damage if it connects. * Mad Dash - dashes across the battlefield, randomly stopping and lashing out with his glaive. This attack activates the Reaction Command Counter, which allows Sora to steal the glaive and use it to batter him. Corvus Glaive is possibly the most dangerous member of the Black Order. He is as fast as Proxima Midnight, but a lot stronger, and his glaive can penetrate any defense, making Guard, Reflega and even Leaf Bracer useless. Trivia * In Infinity War, Cull Obsidian survives the battle in New York and returns to the scene in Wakanda. In the visit to Earth in KHII ½, he is already defeated in New York. * Corvus Glaive's ability to penetrate all of Sora's defensive capabilities with his glaive references the scene where the glaive cuts through Vision's phasing. * The Counter Reaction Commands to steal Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive's weapons and use them against them mirrors the scenes in Infinity War in which Captain America and Black Widow do just that. * Sora comes up with the plan to defeat Ebony Maw (shooting him into outer space) by remembering his experiences in fighting the Aliens. This is a reference to Spider-Man suggesting the plan to Iron Man in Infinity War ''with ''Aliens (1986) in mind. In a rare meta moment, Parker says to Sora that his plan reminds him of a movie he saw, which is curious since the events of that movie actually happened in the context of Kingdom Hearts II ½, on one of the worlds visited by Sora, Donald and Goofy. Another such instance is during an earlier visit (based on Civil War) when Stark sarcastically refers to Sora, Donald and Goofy's 'non-meddling' policy as 'the Prime Directive', due to its similarity to Star Trek, which is subsequently a world visited by the trio later on in KHII ½. This goes to show that KHII ½'s wide range of content sometimes puts itself into a bind when Sora and company encounter characters known for making pop culture references. Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½ Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Bosses